blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Coding Shop
Hi hi hi. Welcome to the Coding Shop. Feel free to take anything so long as you remember to give credit to the Original Author (Unless they don't require it. You can also take designs, and alter them however you want. :D Have fun shopping!! P.S I would not suggest editing a certain section because that does not give you the full code. Click the button on the top left, "Edit" always. Fursona Designs Foxey's Designs (Credit me!) Click Expand to see them! Bubblegum Pink Appearance Personality Family & Friends History Gallery Trivia Underwater City Appearance Personality Family Friends History Trivia Gallery . Wollow's Designs Click Expand to see them! TitlE content content content content content content content content content content content TitlE content content content content content content content content content content content TitlE content content content content content content content content content content content ' Icy's Designs Click Expand to see them! This is a diagonal blue gradient with black text. I don't remember what font it is. Please remember to credit me! Helpful critiscism is also welcome - I'm fairly new to coding.. I'm not even sure what this is, honestly. It's blue. It's purple. It's got black text. It has a white border. That's all I know. Description Stuff Personality More stuff On the Blog Even more stuffs On the Wiki Blah Gallery Merp Trivia Wheeee Fallen's Designs Click the thing to expand this is here for the text - this is here for the text - this is here for the text Fanfiction Outlines Wollow's Designs clickie expand Go into Classic Editor and then the Source Editor to copy the code, there are some notes >.< { {DISPLAYTITLE:-TITLE-} } -TITLE- FANFICTION BY EXTRAINFO Mysterious foreshadowing... CHAPTER TITLE Chapter Coding by Willowpaw Foxey's Designs (Credit me!) Click Expand to see them! . foreword//table of contents __TOC__ write the story here author's note Icy's Designs Click Expand to see them! Put it here Userpages Foxey's Designs (Credit me!) Click Expand to see them! about you favorite pages conclude Wollow's Designs YouR NamE Hello. This is content, and content, and content. 'Tis very contentious. You put your introramble here. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, RP characters, links to stuff, etc. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, RP characters, links to stuff, etc. HeadinG This is even more content. You can put anything here! Your friends, where to find you, RP characters, links to stuff, etc. If you want to add more content, just look in Classic Editor's source mode. There'll be a comment there with the code you need. Icy's Designs Click Expand to see them! Put it here Requests Wollow Err so requests Tell me what page to code and the basic color/theme you want (for example, purple, underwater, etc.) You can ask for specifics as well, but I can easily work off of a simple idea. I also do chatskins, and for those you should also tell me the basic color/theme (and any specifics, such as what background image, if you'd like) Steppy Just tell me what you want your coding to look like, and please be specific because if you aren't, I will probably pester you with questions or just decide myself and then you won't like it. I do signatures and page/profile/fursona design and I suppose I'm experienced since I've been doing this for a year, so...yeah. Category:Shop Category:Collaboration